Frío
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: —Naruto-kun, ¿vamos a morir? —preguntó Hinata con una débil sonrisa. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por los ojos azules del rubio y soltó: —Lo siento, Hinata…


******Hoolaa, que tal? Waa, tanto tiempo hace que no publico un one-shot de estos dos... con lo monos que sopn! No me digáis que no lo amáis, si son un amor ^/^.**

**Me salió un one-shot trágico, algo tristón la verdad... me basé en la guerra, así que espero que os guste!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el día en que sea así, Naruto y Hinata tendían cuatro hijos con los nombre de Kensuke, Kimiko, Sayo y Takeshi. XD**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frío<strong>

**(Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata)**

Sus recuerdos vagaban por su mente como una película desgastada, recordaba todas y cada una de las etapas de su vida.

Cuando la gente que lo miraba con desprecio empezó a respetarlo, cuando se graduó como ninja, cuando entró en el equipo 7, cuando hizo su primera misión junto a sus compañeros… tantos recuerdos y tan buenos… que parece mentira que dentro de ellos estuviera esa persona que ahora estaba destruyendo todo lo que hubiera a su paso: Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto apretó los dientes y sintió sus párpados pesados, las lágrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos y deslizaron por su cara… se sentía tan dolido, tan magullado, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro. Miró hacia su lado moviendo la cabeza con dificultad, viendo como una chica peli azul estaba tirada en el suelo con graves heridas: Hyuuga Hinata.

—Hinata… —susurró mientras estiraba su brazo y tocaba con su mano la de ella. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al notar lo fría que estaba, ahora que lo pensaba… él tenía frío, mucho frío.

—Naruto-kun… —murmuró ella abriendo sus ojos con dificultad y observando al rubio. Este bajó la cabeza, la culpa era suya, sino hubiera sido tan débil, Hinata no tendría que haberse puesto delante del ataque del enemigo para que no le diera a él… ¡se sentía tan inútil!

—Yo…

—Naruto-kun, ¿vamos a morir? —preguntó Hinata con una débil sonrisa. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por los ojos azules del rubio y soltó:

—Lo siento, Hinata…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla blanca de la peli azul y susurró con una sonrisa dulce:

—No te disculpes Naruto-kun, yo siempre… he querido… morir al lado de la persona que amo.

Naruto levantó su torso con mucho esfuerzo y miró a Hinata. Ambos estaban heridos en varios puntos vitales, era cuestión de minutos para que soltaran su último aliento. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a la peli azul, hasta que quedó frente a ella.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó confundida. Naruto la miró y después se inclinó hacia delante, besándola en los labios… unos labios fríos, secos, casi sin vida, como su dueña. Cuando se separaron, Naruto la miró con la vista borrosa, por las lágrimas y por la pérdida de sangre.

—Hinata… de verdad, perdóname —susurró Naruto pasando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, notando el húmedo rastro de sus lágrimas.

Finalmente, Hinata rompió en el llanto y gimió en medio de lágrimas:

—No, no quiero… no quiero morir… ¡no quiero morir! ¡T-Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo… Naruto-kun!

Se le partía el alma. El rubio sintió como si su vida se fuera a acabar antes al ver la peli azul llorando desconsolada a su lado. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba a su lado, muriéndose, y él no podía hacer nada!

La abrazó sin importarle, notando sus músculos entumecidos y como estaba cada vez más débil… el final de ambos se acercaba.

—Hinata, te amo… te amo tanto… perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes —gimoteó Naruto mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, quería sentir el casi nulo calor que salía de la chica. Ella correspondió al abrazo y susurró con voz débil:

—Yo también… te amo… no me sueltes Naruto-kun… por favor…

—No lo haré, ¡nunca! —gritó mientras la besaba por última vez.

Porque sí, estaba claro que no les quedaba nada. En cuanto se dieran cuenta, su corazón pararía de latir, pero al menos estarían juntos cuando sus vidas se acabaran, sin nadie que los pudiera separar.

Quizás podrían estar juntos en otra vida.

* * *

><p><strong>No me matéis! T-T Pero es que estoy un poco depre por los exámenes, pero creo que valdrá la pena estudiar, es mi último año y espero salir de esa cárcel (que no sé porque la llaman instituto ¬¬) cuanto antes.<strong>

**¿Y qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, lamento hacerle esto a mi OTP de Naruto, pero es que sentí que debía escribirlo.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
